Hitherto, various types of vehicle rear spoiler devices have been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle rear spoiler device configured to form an air flow path having an outflow width smaller than an inflow width between the vehicle rear spoiler device and a rear window glass provided in a rear section of a vehicle. With this, a width of the air flow path between the vehicle rear spoiler device and the rear window glass is gradually reduced. As a result, an air current passes through the air flow path at higher speed (flow rate), and the air current at the higher flow rate is directed to the rear window glass in the rear section of the vehicle. Water droplets and the like adhering to the rear window glass are blown off by the air current at the higher flow rate, or the water droplets are suppressed from adhering thereto by an air-curtain effect. In this way, a cleaning effect of the rear window glass can be obtained (refer, for example, to Patent Literature 1).